Always protects, always trusts, always hopes
by Bergslaw
Summary: Maura arrives home from work to see maybe there is a little less gray and a bit more "black and white" in her life. Will Jane feel the same?


Always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres…

"Hello?" Maura called out as she closed the door behind her. "Anyone home?" Maura smirked. This was her home, so the statement, albeit odd still struck her as comical.

"In here…" the voice called out from down the hall. Maura took 'in here…' to mean the kitchen. That's usually where Jane was when she came home from work. Taking off her jacket and placing her bag on the table by the entrance she smiled. "Something sure smells good."

"I hope you think it tastes good too," replied the laughing voice.

"Oh somehow I doubt that will be…" Maura stopped dead in her tracks. On her way to the kitchen she would cut through the dining room. There were no lights. Just candles. So many candles. The table had been decorated, and a meal placed out. Only two chairs sat side by side in the middle…and one of them was occupied by the very beautiful Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane?" Maura smiled and was certain the confusion showed on her face.

"Hiya honey," Jane winked. "Welcome home. Hope you're hungry."

"What's going on?" Maura asked smiling.

"What? A girl can't cook a meal and dress up for her best friend."

"That's some dress," Maura smiled feeling a blush rush up her neck, noticing the revealing line. It was the black one she'd seen Jane wear from time to time. Maura was fairly certain Jane knew how much she loved it on her.

"My My My Maura," Jane smiled softly holding her friends eyes. "I do believe you're blushing."

"Did I forget my birthday?" Maura laughed and took a seat next to Jane.

"No. No special occasions really," Jane waved her hand. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been working real hard."

"Jane," Maura said the name softly. "This was so nice of you. But you work just as hard."

Jane poured her a glass of wine. "I hope you don't mind but I made the meal myself."

"And what are we dinning on?" Maura asked smiling.

"Well…I'll admit I was stumped at first. I wanted it to be something…special. Something…hot."

"Hot huh?" Maura knew Jane was playing on words, and she wasn't minding it one bit.

"I know I'm Italian and Ma would kill me if she knew this," Jane smiled removing the casserole lid. "But you've got to try my Mexican chili," she smiled. Sure Chili wasn't exactly romantic or sexy- but it was the one dish, aside from her mother Lasagna Jane knew she'd nail spot on and she wanted to try something different tonight, for Maura.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Maura asked fondly looking at the woman sitting so close to her side.

"Yes you have," Jane nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't love hearing it."

"You're amazing."

"I have a good role model," Jane kissed the side of her cheek. "Let's eat. I'm famished."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Maura laughed as the two women dug in.

"Don't forget the fresh Guacamole…oh…and I made the sauce myself so let me know what you think," Jane smiled proud of her accomplishment.

Dinner over Maura laughed. "That was the best chili I've ever had. And I've been to many various countries Jane. That was just fantastic."

"Well thanks," Jane smiled as Maura stood to clear the table.

"No, I got this," Jane slapped her hand playfully. Go. Sit. Relax. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right in." Clearing the table Jane approached Maura from behind. Maura, had been in her living room, listening to the soft jazz Jane had playing in the background. She was certain it was Rhondo. Maura swayed slightly to the music. This whole night had been a surprise to her. And what a pleasant one at that.

"Madam," she held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" Maura turned to see Jane standing, hand extended.

"Dance?" Maura asked surprised.

"Did you think I'd get us a night alone with no Ma, no brothers, no cell phone calls…and just feed you chili?" Jane laughed. "I'm going for a high factor 'woo-ing' here Maur."

"Oh I see," Maura laughed and stepped into Jane's arms as the music played gently in the background. "Well….well done."

"I know," Jane smiled feeling Maura's arms wrap around her.

"Is this…too close?" Maura asked hesitantly. Since their conversation weeks before about this grey water they both did not seem to be swimming in, neither black nor white… both she and Jane just waded waist deep in neutral waters, Maura wasn't sure what was over the line. Jane had never made her feel uneasy about their closeness and Maura didn't want to break that trust.

"its fine," Jane said somewhat dreamily and allowed herself to sink even further into Maura.

"Jane?"

Jane slowly lowered her eyes and looked down. "Yes?"

"I…"

Whatever thought she had…fled. Suddenly she found herself drowning in a pool of brown. "I…"

"I know," Jane said softly. "Me too."

Jane reached down and gently tucked a lock of hair behind Maura's ear. "Does this mean?" Maura wasn't sure how to phrase the question.

"It means yes Maura," Jane nodded. "I want this. I'm ready for this…if you do…and still are."

"I am," Maura smiled and felt a tear crawl down her cheek.

"I've got to be honest," Jane smiled.

"About?"

"This dress."

"Oh ya?"

"I bought it hoping to make you blush," Jane smiled and lowered her head. "I like that it did."

"May I kiss you?" Maura asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jane smiled and didn't wait for Maura. She reached down and pulled the soft lips to her own. After the kiss ended Maura watched Jane openly and whispered several words in French. Jane just smiled and pulled back.

"What does that mean?"

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."


End file.
